


Not a Date

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, M/M, Nines is trying alright, Twenty questions gone wrong, androids cant bar, anger issues yo, answers! mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: It's maybe a date with Nines and Gavin, maybe not a date, but it is talking and trying to understand, except even that goes wrong.





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Might not make sense if you have not read the first two in the series. Thank you everyone that has kudo'd the other works, you are all amazing, did not think anyone would care about this. <3

First mistake was letting Nines pick the bar. Thankfully it was not one that Gavin had ever been to before, so no chance of being recognized. “Look is there anything that’s not fucking blue?” The bartender did not look impressed at all. Well Gavin was not impressed so they could be a match set. 

What the hell was the point of an android bar? Yeah sure technically there was nothing pointing out it was meant to be android only. Minus the complete lack of anything to fucking drink. 

“Find a table and I will secure drinks for us.” 

Normally maybe Gavin would have fought that but right now he just wanted the fuck away from attention. To say he stood out was an understatement of the goddamn year. Fucking android bar. 

Left him minutes later to slump in one of the back booths, glaring at anyone that so much as glanced his direction. Not that anyone did. Everyone stayed in their own little bubbles and all orderly and quiet. It was creepy. 

The clink of a bottle being set before him was a welcome relief. Dragged the beer closer like it could shield him. Nines sat and now they were in their own little silent bubble. Androids had no idea what to do at a bar, was fucking ridiculous. 

Left Gavin to slump down, “Alright, just ask already.” Grunted the words before taking a sip of the piss water labeled as beer. Nines had some blue shit that was glowing. Fucking glowing. 

“Why would this not qualify as a date?” 

What the fuck. 

Gavin stared at him. Stared some more before narrowing eyes and hissing out words. “If this is some misplaced bullshit from learning what I am, then just shove it.” 

“I attempted to ask you out on four separate occasions previously.” The fucker looked so smug on that too, lopsided smirk and all. 

Took him a moment to even try to figure that out. Did vaguely recall a couple of times of Nines asking about dinner or after work plans. None of those screamed being asked out on a date. “Yeah well you suck at it then.” 

“You did not answer the question.” 

Fuck. “I thought you had other things to ask, go back to that, huh.” What a mess when it was easier to talk about shit he rather not then answer anything about this not being a date. 

There was a flash of disappointment from Nines but he seemed to listen. “What year did you become operational?” 

Great now Gavin felt like a computer, next was going to be ‘whats your os version’. “Chloe’s eight months older.” Started peeling the label off his beer just to have something to do with his hands. 

Meant Gavin missed the surprised jolt from Nines. 

“My turn then, why do you avoid Connor?” Hey fair was fair, if he was going to get twenty questions then he was going to do tit for tat. 

Silence stretched a moment before Nines answered, sounding hesitant. “I make him uncomfortable.” Gavin raised an eyebrow because hell Nines made most people uncomfortable, androids included. “He spoke against my being activated.” 

Oh. Ohhhhhh. Damn. “Well fuck him then.” A shrug on that because yeah that was messed up. 

“Why are you listed as Kamski’s brother?” Moving right along then. 

Gavin grumbled and ran fingers through his hair before propping an elbow on the table. “Fine, story time alright. Everyone knows Chloe, first made and perfected, first to publicly pass the turing test as a known android. That’s just it though, everyone knew she was an android, she had to convince people she wasn’t.” Took a swig of beer and tried to not make a face at the taste before continuing. 

“Elijah wanted to see it from the other side, could people tell an android if they never knew there was an android in the first place.” Simple as that, at first. “Best way to do that was to set up a brother, money can do anything apparently. Pay off for all the normal stuff and then talk to old schools and the likes to convince them that of course he always had a brother. Records are easy to change and memories are almost as easy to trick.” Pushed the bottle away and tapped on the table, “And there you go.”

Needless to say it was an ongoing game really. Or maybe it wasn’t. Gavin was not too sure anymore. “Why work for the DPD if you have to see the prick everyday?” Seemed like a stupid thing to do. 

“I was with the FBI for three months before I decided I did not like it there and put in a request to transfer to something else.” Huh. News to him. Would have thought somewhere like the FBI would have been perfect for Nines. “There are not many willing to accept androids into the workforce so it came as a surprise that Captain Fowler blindly accepted transfer.” 

Then again not likely a surprise when Nines had learned it was where Connor worked, poor bastard. “No wonder you were more of an asshole the first few months.” 

“Why do you hate androids?” 

Ah yeah, was waiting for that one. Gavin still shrank down in case anyone else heard that and looked over. “I don’t…” Trailed off and groaned, wishing he could get drunk for this. “Alright yes, I hate androids, cold, calculated machines set to do a job. Fucking tools. Don’t look all angry at me, you fucking asked!” Hissed the last bit out and got up, so overly done with this shit. 

Stormed outside because this had been a stupid idea, he was a fucking idiot thinking Nines would understand. Barely made it a few feet out before Nines caught up and grabbed him. “Is that all you see me as, a tool?” There was real rage there. 

Gavin shoved back and Nines barely moved. “You don’t fucking listen, let me make it clear. Androids were made to be unfeeling machines, programs set to a task. What’s not to hate about that shit? Toasters taking over jobs because they were programed to! Then everything changed and suddenly hey we’re people suddenly, like maybe some of us weren't people before. Did you think about that in your overpowered brain Nines? 17 years surrounded by machines and humans and not falling in right with either group.” 

This time when he shoved Nines he was let go and Gavin almost stumbled. He left while he could, left Nines standing on the sidewalk, LED blinking red and didn’t look back. The whole night had been the worst not-date ever.


End file.
